You're Like an Angel (Let Me Rip Your Wings Off)
by Bleeding-wing
Summary: "You're so soft and pure, like an angel. Tell me, Little hunter, can I rip your wings off?" *READ WARNINGS* KanamexZero.


**WARNING: This will contain sexual content, AND dub-con. He will not be in dragon form during penetration but this does contain dragon!Kaname doing...things, to Zero.**

 **Tbh this is to make up for a lack of updates on my Mer fic. Writers Block has been hitting me hard with that story but I'm trying.**

 **Once again I can not stress the warnings enough, please don't read this if it isn't your cup of tea.**

 **For those of you who do read it, enjoy.**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT: In this setting Zero's personality will be a little different because different time setting and his parents are alive and well.**

* * *

A strangled sob wracked Zero as he gasped for air, heat blanketing his body like a blazing hot sheet as a large tongue licked between his pale thighs, saliva almost burning. His feet slid against numerous pieces of gold, some digging into his stomach as he squirmed in both need and fear.

"N-no! Please!" A choked off moan bubbled in the silver haired hunter's throat as the tongue pressed harder, making him slide across the pile of treasure a little more.

A deep rumbling voice filled his mind, it was as terrifying as it was beautiful. "So sweet, little hunter. You were foolish to enter my territory, you're all mine now."

XxPreviouslyxX

Zero's eyes widened as he walked over the large hill, taking in the large cave opening on a mountain of sorts that was barely visible from the ground. He has snuck out to get away from his hunter training with his father and it would seem he had found something amazing.

He quickly ran down the hill, stumbling slightly as he ran to the base of the mountain, scoping for any kind of opening. He nearly shouted in victory when he found one only a few minutes later. Covered by a bush and filled with stones, it was barely visible. He quickly went to work, pulling the stones out and removing enough that he could squeeze into the little entrance.

Once he got inside his eyes widened in surprise. It was a tunnel, just like he thought! The walls of the cave seemed to almost glow, mixtures of orange, red and gold aiding his walk. He had heard stories before, stories that said that treasure could be found in the caves up high. However, only if you could somehow get to them and that was nearly impossible.

He ran down the little path way, his long legs gracefully avoiding obsticals. He could tell he was going uphill and several minutes later the once soft and dim colors along the walls were brighter. Not only that but it was humid, almost unbearably so at this point, and he starting to sweat.

He rounded a corner and froze, mouth open in shock at what he saw. Gold, tons of it. Not just gold either, oh no. He could see multiple jewels such as rubies and emeralds scattered throughout the gold coins, as well as gold carved items such as mirrors and combs. There must have been thousands upon thousands, no scratch that, millions of rare items. They formed huge hills, some almost touching he massive ceiling. The room itself was huge, almost as big as the mountain, but almost all of it was covered in treasure.

He stepped further into the room, dazed by the overwhelming amount of things as he walked through the huge room. He stepped lightly, making sure not to disturb anything as he walked further from the entrance. A sudden shifting in the coins had him freezing, his eyes widening as the largest mountain of coins moved and shifted, falling away from a huge and dark form. Zero gasped as the rest of the coins fell away, revealing what could only be a dragon. The humidity seemed to suddenly grow ten times worse, the heat stiffling as large red eyes swung in his direction. A rumbling growl vibrating the entire structure. Zero licked his lips nervously, wetting them as he panted for breath and eyed the exit. Suddenly a loud voice spoke, sounding as if it was in his own head.

"Foolish little hunter, I could smell you a mile away. You can't escape unless I allow you so don't even try."

Well there went that idea.

"I...I'm sorry for trespassing. Please let me go? I promise I won't come back!"

The large reptilian creature moved forward, bones cracking as it rotated its shoulders, stretching and working the kinks out of its body. Zero winced at the loud cracking noises, avoiding the glowing gaze that was currently directed at him.

The dragon walked up to him, its large snout rubbing against him as it sniffed him.

" You smell so pure and feel so soft, like an angel. Tell me, little hunter, can I rip your wings off?"

XxXx

Which led to his current situation. Pinned on all fours beneath the huge creature of myth as his body was violated. Everything had been a blur for the first few minutes and before he knew it his clothes were shredded and he was at the mercy of a dragon.

"Mhhh. H-hahh!"

Zero jolted, whimpering as that snake like tongue flicked against his ass. Slithering between the cheeks and poking teasingly as his hole, just enough to make him tense, before slithering back to his pretty pink arousal and giving it plenty of attention.

The heat was so intense he felt lightheaded, the dragon saliva was almost painfully hot against his sensitive skin, but it made his body tingle and tense with need.

Suddenly the tongue retreated and loud snapping and hissing sounds filled the cave like area. Zero collapsed into the coins, weakly turning over onto his back, his legs spread obscenely, showing his erection and his little pink hole to the dragon, who had somehow changed into a stunningly attractive guy. Wine and chocolate met wide lavender eyes, dark brown hair cascading down to their shoulders in silky locks.

A low growl came from the man as he took in the sight of Zero, spread out under the larger male like a feast just waiting for him.

Zero mewled as a hand wrapped around him, stroking teasingly. Zero gasping as a finger teasingly dipped against his slit, his thighs jerking as he tried to close them against the intense pleasure. The dragon just pushed them back open, finger leaving his erection and traveling down, teasingly massaging his taint before going down to his ass.

Zero gasped as a finger slid in easily, the dragon saliva providing a thick and slimy lube. A second finger joined the first, long and slender fingers stretching him open as the dark haired man peppered kisses along his inner thighs, crooning to him when a third finger was added and the little silverette made a noise of discomfort.

The young hunter could barely think, his mind growing fuzzy as a blanket of warmth and pleasure surrounded him. He felt almost drowsy, his eyes drooping for a couple more minutes before suddenly he felt something bigger than fingers slide into him slowly, stretching him in such an amazing way. He moaned and arched, basking in the pleasure as he tried to remember why he had been wanting to escape before. His mind was too clouded and he briefly wondered if there was something in the saliva of this creature currently rocking in and out of him at a steady pace.

Zero arched as his prostate was rubbed against on an inward thrust, making a jolt of pleasure flash through him. He began to rock his hips lightly, moaning and smiling dopely when every thrust brushed up against that wonderful spot.

"Ahhh, y-yes! Right there, f-feels so good.~"

Zero gasped, his pretty little mouth opened in an o as he looked down, biting his lower lip and grabbing into the dragon's shoulders as he watched the other male's large arousal move in and out of his body.

The pace started to get quicker, and Zero's pretty little noises increased with it. His pink pouty lips opened wide as his sweet moans filled the area.

"Dragon, please!"

"Kaname, little one. My name is Kaname. Mhh, you feel so tight and hot around me."

Kaname started thrusting harder and faster, and Zero could do nothing more then chant his name over in over as he was thrust into over and over again.

The larger male grabbed Zero's bright pink erection, sliding his fist up and down in pace with his thrusts as Zero's moans grew high pitched. A squeak sounding as one of the dragon's fingers slid under the edge of the hunter's foreskin teasingly.

Zero finally came undone with a small cry, Kaname following not long after with a loud growl, sharp teeth sinking into the the silverette's shoulder and claiming him as his. Not that the hunter felt it. He had passed out right after his orgasm.

Kaname's eyes flashed blood red as he stared down at the beauty surrounded by gold.

"My cute little treasure, there is no escape for you now."

After all, a dragon's treasure was their's only. Forever and always.

* * *

 **Yea, Kaname's saliva had a certain affect. It can also be used to lure and eat prey but he didn't** **want to eat Zero, at least...not in that way.**

 **Review and let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
